odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Tadanon
Tadanon (ただのん) is a popular odorite known for his unique dancing style. His first video under the name "Tadanon" was "Bad Apple!!" with Butsudan Kamen, in November 2009. It is also his most popular video, with over 1.5 million views. In addition to covering dances, he also freestyles and creates choreography. He created the popular choreography to the song "Senbonzakura" . His freestyle dancing however, incorporates mostly popping and locking. He also has a tendency to appear in videos unexpectedly and to intentionally muck in it, acting seemingly-disoriented or having forgotten steps. He has a strong liking for the color red, as can be observed in many of his videos: He wears a pair of sunglasses with red frames, mostly wears red shirt and shoes in his videos and most notably, the outstanding red streaks in his hair since 2010. As of September 20, 2012 he became part of the group CozmossE, along with Okame, Takuma, Matsu Konata and Mushroom.CozmossE's official Facebook group On December 31, 2013 it had been said that CozmossE was in the process of being reconstructed.Mushroom stating in an interview the reconstruction of CozmossE Tadanon left CozmossE with Takuma and joined PCF in 2012, but continued on with CozmossE for another year. Collaboration Units #Member of PCF #Member of CozmossE List of Dances feat. Tadanon and Butsudankamen (2009.07.26) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Butsudankamen (2009.08.12) #"Touhou Seiren-sen ~ Yuurei Kyakusen no Jikuu o Koeta Tabi ~" (2009.09.25) #"Just Be Friends" feat. Tadanon and Butsudankamen (2009.11.01) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Butsudankamen (2009.11.10) #"Yaranaika" feat. Tadanon and his younger brother (2009.12.03) #"Yaranaika" (2009.12.29) #"only my railgun" feat. Tadanon, aniM@S, and Pon (2010.01.14) #"only my railgun" feat. Tadanon, aniM@S, Kani, and DO@RAT (2010.02.08) #"soar" feat. Tadanon and aniM@S (2010.02.08) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Kinako (2010.07.26) #"Strobo Nights" (2010.07.29) #"Ochame Kinou" feat. Tadanon, Guriko, Hinata, Ringosu, and aniM@S! (2010.08.08) #"BREEZE" feat. Tadanon, Miiri, and DO@RAT (2010.08.12) #"Soar" feat. Tadanon and Nora (2010.08.20) #"only my railgun" feat. Tadanon, HIGE, and Hirara (2010.09.27) #"Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (The Snow White Princess is...) feat. Tadanon and Hayato (2010.10.24) #"Spring Shower" feat. Tadanon and Hotarubi (2010.11.16) #"SPICE! (Rap ver)" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2010.12.16) #"Mozaic Roll" feat. Tadanon, Bouto, and Keitan (2011.01.10) #"Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Tadanon, 13, Bouto, Keitan, Melochin, and Imaoka-san (2011.02.05) #"Trauma Kyaba Jou" feat. Tadanon, Melochin, Imaoka-san, Keitan, Bouto, and 13 (2011.02.06) #"Spring Shower" feat. Tadanon and Nike (2011.02.20) #"Audience ni HIP-HOP no Hito ga Majitta Youdesu" feat. Tadanon, Nu, Youshoku, and TOYBOX (2011.03.01) #"FirstKiss!" feat. Tadanon, Nike, Miiri, Tsubakinmo, and Rui (2011.04.25) #"Techno Break" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Jin-Kihei, Nike, Muffin, and Trader (2011.04.30) #"soar" feat. Tadanon and Chi-chan (2011.05.09) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Kisarine Matsu (2011.05.13) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" with Shusaku (2011.05.14) (Community only) #"Audience" feat. Tadanon, @Chi-chan, Youshoku, and Yakkun (2011.05.16) #"Techno Break" feat. Tadanon, FuCc, ma-bo, HIGE, Jigusou, Ninta, and ANDY (2011.05.19) #"Trauma Kyaba Jou" feat. Tadanon, TRUMP, Rain, Chika-kun, Nyantaro, Kusari-on Project, kaNami, Norakura, and @Chi-chan (2011.05.26) #"Night, Dance, Fear I" (2011.05.26) #"Night, Dance, Fear III" (2011.05.27) #"soar" feat. Tadanon, and Okame (2011.05.31) #"SPICE" feat. Tadanon, and TAKUMA (2011.06.14) #"Today, Night, Dance, Fear IV" (2011.06.16) #"dddawn!!" feat. Tadanon, Kamen Liar 217, and TAKUMA (2011.06.16) #"Hare Hare Yukai" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Shusaku, Bouto, and Kyoufu (2011.06.18) #"ZIGG-ZAGG-ZIGG" feat. Tadanon, Kyoufu, and Chibi Shou (2011.06.22) #"Es~ dirty aspiration" feat. Tadanon and Okame (2011.06.24) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon, Apricot*, @Kuramo, Kyoufu, and Bouto (2011.07.06) #"Happy Synthesizer" (2011.07.17) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Shusaku (2011.07.23) #"Techno Break" feat. Tadanon, Syokupan Man, Keitan, TAKUMA, Nyantaro, Kamen Liar 217, and Akira-sama (2011.08.10) #"Spring shower" feat. Tadanon and Bouto (2011.08.18) #"Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki" feat. Tadanon, TAKUMA, and Ronron (2011.08.29) #"Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.03) #"Panda Hero" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2011.09.07) #"Treacherous Sunset" feat. Tadanon and @Chii-chan (2011.09.08) #"Dance Medley Top 50" (2011.10.01) #"Sweet Magic" feat. Tadanon and Kyouhu (2011.10.19) #"Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" feat. Tadanon, YON, Yoshi, and Tsuna (2011.10.20) #"Heart Beats" (2011.10.29) #"Sweet Magic" feat. Tadanon and Kyouhu (2011.11.02) #"Senbonzakura" (Original choreography) (2011.11.06) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. Tadanon and Keitan (2011.11.08) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Keitan (2011.11.12) #"Net Game Addicts Sprechchor" feat. Tadanon and Chuuyan (2011.11.26) #"Hello Strobe" (Original choreography) (2011.12.24) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon, Ririri, and Butsudakamen (2011.12.25) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon, Ririri, and Butsudakamen (2012.01.01) (Community only) #"Goo Goo" feat. Tadanon, Nyantaro, TAKUMA, Oni-hei, Keitan, ANDY, Okame, Moririn, and Kasurine Matsu (2012.01.01) #"Techno Break" feat. Tadanon, Jin-Kihei, Okame, Keitan, TAKUMA, ANDY, and Nyantaro (2012.01.01) #"Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" feat. Tadanon and Keitan (2012.01.01) #"Daruma-san ga Koronda" (The Daruma Doll Fell Down) (2012.01.15) #"Heart Beats" feat. Tadanon and Bottsu (2012.01.18) #"Soar" feat. Tadanon, Okame, and Ririri (2012.01.25) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. Tadanon, Butsudankamen, and Ririri (2012.01.31) #"Spring Shower" feat. Tadanon and Takafumi (2012.02.14) #"te-yut-te" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2012.03.30) #"Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Tadanon, Bouto, Keitan, and TAKUMA (2012.06.23) #"Tell Your World" feat. Tadanon and Anima (2012.07.09) #"Yaranaika" feat. Tadanon and 13 (2012.07.29) #"Heart Beats" feat. Tadanon and Anima (2012.08.02) #"Karaagekun Ondo 2012" feat. Tadanon and Imaoka-san (2012.08.03) #"only my railgun" (2012.08.12) #"Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (The Snow White Princess is..) feat. Tadanon and Ririri (2012.08.28) #"Natsu no Omoide Kinoko" (2012.08.30) #"Maji Love 1000%" feat. Tadanon, Bouto, Keitan, Junya, Rain, and HRK (2012.09.13) #"Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Tadanon and Chika (2012.09.22) #"shake it!" feat. Tadanon, Getz, Jin-Kihei, ANDY (2012.10.08) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. Tadanon, Bouto, and Keitan (2012.10.25) #"soar" (2012.11.06) #"FirstKiss!" feat. Tadanon and Ririri (2012.11.23) #"Hanamizuki" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2012.11.27) #"Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (Common World Domination) feat. Tadanon, YON, and Fton (2012.12.02) #"Hanamizuki" feat. Tadanon, TAKUMA, Bouto, and Keitan (2012.12.12) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Tamahiyo (2012.12.13) #"Spring Shower" feat. Tadanon and Hiito (2012.12.16) #"Panda Hero" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2012.12.17) #"Naite NIGHT" (2012.12.20) #"Sweet Magic" feat. Tadanon and Kyoufu (2012.12.25) #"WAVE" (2013.02.06) #"Konjaku Medley no Part 2" (2013.02.12) #"Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2013.02.19) #"Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" with Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2013.03.28) #"Senbonzakura" (2013.04.24) #"Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2013.06.01) #"IfuuDouDou" feat. Tadanon, Tora-san, Get2, Zensoku, TSUYOSHI, HIGE, Kamiio, Tokeru, and O.D (2013.06.04) #"magician's operation" (2013.06.10) #"Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki Ni" feat. Tadanon, ANDY, and Get2 (2013.06.26) #"Girls" with Recena and Chika (2013.07.06) #"Hi-Fi Raver" feat. Tadanon, Zensoku, and Tora-san (2013.07.07) #"Fire◎Flower" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2013.07.13) #"Yukueshirezu" feat. Tadanon, and SHARE LOCK HOMES (original choreography) (2013.08.08) #"Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2013.09.08) #"Just Be Friends" feat. Tadanon, Takafumi (2013.09.10) #"Kyuuryuu Retro" (2013.09.16) #"Free!" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2013.09.28) #"Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Tadanon and 13 (2013.11.21) #"Hyadain no JoJoYuJo" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2013.12.06) #"Mr.Music" (2013.12.17) #"Kai Re! Setsugetsuka" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2013.12.18) #"Hello Strobe" (2014.01.14) #"Baby Maniacs" feat. Tadanon and Syoma (2014.03.02) #"Ochame Kinou" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA(2014.03.29) #"Kami no Manimani" feat. Tadanon and Takahumi (2014.04.07) #"Envy Cat Walk" (2014.04.26) #"Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-c" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2014.06.05) #"Kakumei o de Yuarizumu" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2014.06.25) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Bouto (2014.07.26) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (2014.07.29) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. Tadanon, Bouto, Keitan, TAKUMA, and DJ caesar (2014.07.30) # "stone cold" feat. Tadanon and DJ caesar (2014.08.03) # "Hyadain no JoJoYuJo" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, and TAKUMA (2014.08.06) # "Tajitaji*Fantasy ~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. Tadanon, Tora-san, Kamio, HIGE, Zensoku, TSUYOSHi, O.D., Get2, and Toketa (2014.08.09) # "only my railgun" feat. Tadanon and DJ caesar (2014.08.12) }} Sample Video Gallery cozmosse.jpg|CozmossE External Links * Twitter * Blog * Facebook * mixi